All about sex
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots sobre distintas parejas de característica yaoi. Eren x Armin x Levi x Farlan x Erwin x etc.


Hola chicas bonitas, otra vez volví, está vez con una antología de one-shots a veces cortos, a veces largos. Depende de la inspiración y el humor. Serán sobre todas las parejas yaoi que se me ocurran de este anime, algunos profundizaran en el sexo, otros simplemente se quedarán en roces sugerentes. Pueden sugerirme parejas también, no tengo problema aunque la pareja en cuestión no sea del todo mi agrado.

Empecemos con un Eren x Armin, hace días leí un dou de esta pareja y quedé prendada, es una de mis crack pairings hahahaha, no me juzguen. En fin. A leer.

Advertencias: Ooc, shota, pensamientos vulgares –quizá-.

Placer forzado

1

Armin es un niño bueno, obediente, y amable. Pequeño de estatura, delgadito y frágil como la porcelana. A Eren le gusta mirarlo.

Siempre atento a cada movimiento del menor. Él está ahí cuando Armin duerme la siesta de las cuatro, cuando Armin se corretea con otros niños, cuando llora mientras su cuerpecito está recostado en una banca con las rodillas raspadas.

Eren siempre está donde Armin. Y Mikasa es la primera en notarlo.

—Qué bueno eres con Armin. Él no hace amigos con facilidad pero contigo se lleva de maravilla —dice ella, con la voz dulce de pajarito. Eren asiente escuchando sus palabras mientras sus ojos siguen con premura la figura de Armin.

Armin es como un dulce de caramelo; excesivamente azucarado y de bonita envoltura. Con esos grandes ojos azules refulgentes, piel nacarada y cabellos besados por el sol.

Armin es tan exquisito que Eren no quiere compartirlo. Detesta cuando Armin tiene que irse, cuando el pequeño sol le despide con su manita y le promete que mañana volverá.

Eren odia eso, odia sentirse vacío después de las doce. No quiere estar sin Armin, sin su aroma a chicle de uva, sin su bella mirada de cielo tranquilo. Eren lo quiere a todas horas, en todo momento, a su lado o _debajo_ de él.

Eren quiere que Armin se quede más tiempo, detesta que otras personas lo tomen de las manos, que toquen su piel algodonada.

Pero lo que más odia por sobre todas las cosas es a ese sujeto llamado Jean, quien recoge todos los días puntualmente a su solecito. Jean que lo toma de la cintura para cargarlo, ese maldito Jean que reparte besos de mariposa en el rostro de su niño. Eren lo odia y también tiene que soportarlo, tragarse el odio y sonreír con fingida amabilidad.

En su cabeza, Eren fantasea con un niño cubierto de mordidas suaves, marcas rojas como un collar de perlas rodeando su cuello, el cabello desparpajado en la almohada, y el sudor perlando las pieles, trazando ríos en la dermis caliente.

Eren lo _desea._

Y no es bueno desear a un menor de edad, no es nada bueno desear a un niño de nueve años que huele a sol de primavera y sonríe ampliamente mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

No puede. No es bueno, no está bien.

2

Armin Arlet ama ir a la escuela. Aunque los niños grandes lo tratan mal y a veces le peleen por cualquier nimiedad. Armin ama ir a la escuela porque ahí está su maestro favorito, el que le regala dulces con bonitas envolturas. Su maestro le huele el cabello cuando Armin finge no darse cuenta, y luego lo acaricia suavecito, sus dedos enredándose en las hebras.

Su maestro se llama Eren, es de origen alemán pero enseña en su escuela con acentos hechos de suspiros. Le gusta la voz de Eren, es fuerte y ronca con los niños malos, y con él es dulce, amable. Eren es como un pedazo de cielo en el infierno terrenal. Eso piensa Armin, aunque suena patéticamente cursi para un niño de trece años.

— ¡Arlet, a las canchas, ahora! —su profesor de educación física no tiene reparos en su estado clínico.

Le importa bien poco que Armin no pueda respirar cuando corre un kilómetro. _El asma es para los débiles_ , se lo ha dicho tantas veces que ya no rebate su postura cuando intenta decirle que no puede correr porque en su historial clínico está prohibido.

Armin corre cuan largas son sus piernas, detrás de él viene Connie y Sasha, que se lleva algún dulce a la boca cuando Mike, su profesor, no está mirando.

El sol ardiente de primavera azota a toda la ciudad, en especial a quienes osados, se atrevieron a desafiarlo. Armin no puede más, sus rodillas duelen y su corazón palpita exageradamente.

Puede sentirlo contra las costillas, no es una buena señal.

— ¿Qué pasa, Arlet? —la voz estruendosa de su profesor llega a sus oídos, antes de que pueda decir algo a su defensa, sus ojos se cierran y cae desparramado en un profundo sueño.

3

— ¿Te duele? —pregunta en voz baja, una confidencia entre los dos.

Armin asiente, los ojos envueltos en lágrimas que pugnan por salir pero que él se obliga a mantener en su lugar.

—No debiste jugar así de pesado con los chicos, Armin. —Regaña Eren, una pizca de reproche en sus palabras. Armin tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.

No debió, lo sabía perfectamente, pero lo hizo. Quería demostrarles a los demás que él no era un chico frágil que puede romperse con el soplo del viento. No, él es un hombre, aunque su apariencia esté forzada a mostrarse muy femenina, allí abajo le cuelgan un par de bolas y un miembro –no como el tamaño promedio- pero un signo viril de lo masculino que es.

O eso es lo que quiere que todos piensen de él, que Armin no es una muñeca a punto de romperse. Y si va a romperse, que sea por esas manos que le acarician descaradamente en toda la extensión de sus largas piernas.

Los dedos de Eren no vacilan, continúan proyectando caminos incorrectas desde los tobillos hasta el inicio de la nalgas, las falanges quieren colarse por el interior de los shorts azules que forman parte del uniforme de Armin, su niño dorado.

Oh si, fue una suerte conseguir plaza como profesor de secundaria justo en la que Armin se matricularía. Fue una verdadera suerte tenerlo cerquita, viéndolo crecer en la lejanía, probando su piel en sutiles caricias, deseando, siempre deseando pasar su lasciva lengua por las zonas prohibidas.

Armin es un niño bello, tan hermoso que duele mirarlo con otros ojos. Armin no puede ni debe pertenecerle, pero cuando Eren lo mira a los ojos, con ese pedido palpitante en sus irises.

El corazón de Armin se estruja, y atina a asentir. Un gemidito tierno escapa de su boca, Eren cuela ambas manos por dentro de los shorts, palpando esas nalgas preciosas, de luna lechosa. Eren acerca sus labios de pecado al cuello, a la manzana prohibida.

Y lame, chupa, mordisquea, dejándole en claro a quién pertenece, quien es su dueño a partir de ahora. Armin con las mejillas arreboladas le regala una mirada; de esas miradas perdidas en el placer, nubladas de un deseo que no puede ser pronunciado con palabras.

Eren pierde la cabeza.


End file.
